Valentine's Day offering: Coffee Break: Addiction
by Courtesan Lady
Summary: What happens when you can't resist your addiction?


Coffee Break: 100 Themes

Author's note: I have been one of the biggest fans of the best anime ever created. January 1995 - fifteen years ago - the greatest love story got me hooked. For the hopeless romantic within me, it made me believe in true love. Once I discovered the internet and fanfiction, that was it for me. The love affair is still there. For the amazing authors - Alicia Blade, Princess Destiny, Lilac Summers - you have been inspiring and uplifting. This is the first of my stories that I am actually posting up, which I dedicate to all the authors and all the fans who made Sailor Moon what it is, and more importantly, for keeping the flame alive. For love and justice!

* * *

#78: Addiction

_Smooth. _

_Glossy._

_Smoky._

_Creamy._

_Seductive._

_Addictive._

It was a Saturday mid-morning at the arcade and a dark haired young man had just settled down with the weekend newspapers, looking forward to an hour of blissful relaxation. He'd had a stressful week of exams and today was his first day to finally unwind. And chill out. And daydream.

He took a first sip of the dark brew set before him by the acade's affable and universally liked manager, who knew exactly how the man liked his coffee. Within nanoseconds, the uplifting, heavenly aroma and that first bitter taste of caffeine had swirled deep into his system, revitalising his senses, making everything more vivid. More colourful. More intense.

He closed his eyes as he prepared to take another sip, looking forward to that moment in time when his aching lips would once again touch the bitter nectar.........

"_ONE SUPER SIZED TRIPLE CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE PLEASE!!!"_

Mamoru nearly choked on his coffee when the blonde tornado descended next to him and cheerfully yelled her usual order.

Sigh, so much for a relaxing Saturday morning. What did he do to deserve this?

"Geez, Odango, got too much caffeine in your veins? Some of us are not exactly morning persons, you know."

"Mamoru-baka, that's why you've got that disgusting drink in your hands right now. It's supposed to wake you up – but I guess it also kills your personality with every sip you take!"

_Touche. _

"One super sized triple chocolate milkshake coming right up for the best customer!"

Mamoru resisted the urge – the very big urge – to gag.

"Hey Motoki! You make the best milkshakes in the whole Tokyo – I am just so addicted to them! They are the best pick-me-up ever!" The blonde beauty just managed to utter these compliments before proceeding to gulp down on her extra large, extra-chocolatey milkshake.

Mamoru with great difficulty just managed not to gag. And stare. And drool at this angel who on this hot summer day was dressed in a short blue sundress, happily sipping on her milkshake and chatting to Motoki about her plans that day. The dress brought out the blues of her eyes, her hair shone like spun gold in the sun, and her cheeks and lips sparkled with her girlish hopes and dreams. Her long, slim legs were lightly tanned. His breath caught, and he realised that he has been desperately craving for his pick-me-up since yesterday morning.

Oh, how he loved these morning rituals ....

"Odango, there's drool on your chin and I'm not sure if that's from the milkshake or if that's because you are drooling at Motoki!"

Usagi went scarlet. Motoki laughed good-naturedly, clearly enjoying the joke. But that baka – why, he was smirking! So he thought himself very witty and funny, huh?

_She's scarlet but not because she's embarrassed. She's scarlet because she'd been caught drooling, and she was definitely not drooling at the milkshake – nor at Motoki._

_One's addiction can have nasty side effects, like causing heart palpitations, irrational thoughts, unfounded hopes, and giddy excitement._

"WHAT!?!?!?! Excuse me but I happen to know my milkshakes! It's heaven in a glass, and the only thing that improves its perfection is that it comes served with sweet and attentive customer service from the cutest milkshake artist in town. You, on the other hand, are bitter and roasted – exactly like your brew! I betcha you drink it black with NO sugar!"

"Well, Odango, some of us actually have refined tastes – and I most certainly am not referring to sugar! This, for your information, is premium arabica blend. THAT drink in your hands is just half fat, half sugar and 100% junk – and you know what they say, you are what you eat and drink!"

"I can't believe you just insulted Motoki's creation! And are you actually calling me a junkie?" Usagi screeched, hoping desperately that exaggeration would explain that the fierce blush that had crept into her cheeks was due to insulted pride.

"Ha! Your words, not mine! Although, do you really know what a junkie means?" Mamoru shot back in a superior tone.

_An addict. A hopelessly addicted person._

"SO, ANYWAYS, when is Rei's school concert?" Motoki smoothly interjected, hoping desperately to calm down the situation. Whoever believed that too much sugar – and too much caffeine – were ever a good mix?

But Usagi was having none of it. He took her breath away this morning, sitting there with slightly tousled hair, wearing a white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows brought out his tanned face, making his deep blue eyes sparkle even more. Thin cotton khaki trousers snugly fitting his long and lean legs, and Usagi found herself desperately craving her daily fix. _Resist the temptation, Usagi! Fight it!_

" Well, Mamoru-baka, I know exactly what it means, and I will have you know that you are every bit a junkie as I am!!!" Usagi tilted her chin proudly, desperately hoping that he would not notice the deepening flush on her cheeks or the loud thumping in her heart.

_Oooh, if you only knew how you've hit the truth there._

Motoki heaved a big sigh and slowly turned back to the kitchen. Seriously, there was only so much he could do.

Mamoru went for the kill. Must be all that caffeine ...........

"A junkie is an addict, Odango! It's when you're obsessed with something (_someone_), you crave it, you go crazy about it, you are desperate for your next hit and you can't function without it! It's when you think about it (her) the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night! It's when you know the days, hours, minutes since you last had it (her) and when you'll have it (her) next! It's when it (she) is a part of you and makes your day complete! It (She) makes everything alive and brings out the best in you!"

He paused to catch his breath, after his uncharacteristic tirade but also when he realised that she was looking at him in a funny way – head slightly tilted, looking shocked but at the same time – looking in a knowing way – almost like she knew what he meant, who he was talking about.

_I am hopelessly addicted to you. I am hopelessly addicted to you. I am hopelessly addicted to you._

Her eyes glittered; a blush crept into her cheeks. She felt that he could see right through to her, opening her heart and reading every carefully written wish, every little fantasy she had hidden about him. He was looking at her keenly now, his midnight blue eyes shining with unspoken dreams and fantasies. Their eyes locked, and in a brief moment in time, they revealed their respective addictions to each other.

_I am hopelessly addicted to you. I am hopelessly addicted to you. I am hopelessly addicted to you._

Usagi slowly looked away with this new revelation she was clutching tightly to her heart. Tonight she would dream. Tonight she would crave. Tonight she would hope. Tonight she would be filled with longing. Til the next time.

She took her final sip from her milkshake then slowly made her way out. Her head was spinning (must be all that chocolate syrup that Motoki put into the milkshake) and her heartbeat was racing (does sugar do that? or is it something sweeter ....like the faint blush of first love?)

Mamoru followed her with his eyes, unspoken words and longings so eloquently written in his deep blue eyes. _Til next time, Usako_.

Just before she exited the glass doors, she looked over her shoulder, winked at Mamoru, then jauntily chirped, "Never thought you felt that way about coffee, baka!"

He found himself sporting a wide grin long after the golden pigtails had stepped out into the morning sun. _Never thought you'd feel that way about me, too._

He went back to his now-cold coffee. But he knew – and no doubt, _she_ knew – it was never about the coffee.

_One's addiction can have nasty side effects, like causing heart palpitations, irrational thoughts, unfounded hopes, and giddy excitement._

_Smooth skin...... _

_Glossy hair........_

_Smoky lashes......._

_Creamy legs......_

_Seductive........_

_Very addictive._


End file.
